fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amillia Synqua
Amillia is an amateur mage who uses Cookie Magic; a caster magic that conjures different magical cookies which have different effects. She enjoys cooking, which she is very good at. Appearance Amillia (Full front).jpg Amillia (Full back).jpg Amillia has a light skin tone, long, brown hair and light brown eyes. She is 5 feet and 2 inches tall and weighs 8 stone and 7 pounds. Amillia wears a stylish top with a long detached sleeve on her left arm and a short detached cuff on her right, all white with pink detailing, the long sleeve also has a bar-line and quaver design. She has a short, pleated, blue-purple skirt, socks of the same colour and light and dark tan shoes. She wears silver headphones with cyan detailing that connects to a small bag located on her lower back which contains her music player. She also wears a thin, orange scarf and has two ribbons protruding from the back of her top, where the bag is located. Personality Amillia has a happy and upbeat personality, she tries to be optimistic whenever she can, even if things are looking bleak. Despite this, she can become scared rather easily and, in severe cases, can break down, unable to move, or even loose consciousness. She listens to music almost all of the time to keep herself in a good mood and will oppose any request to remove her headphones for any reason. One of the only times she will remove them is when she bathes, and even then, only when she's washing her hair and ears. Her preferred genres are electronic and pop. Amillia also like to sing, but is embarrassed to sing in front of people. Background As a small girl, Amillia grew up in Pannett Town with her mother; Cecilia, father; Kastenin and sister; Charice in their family bakery, where she used to help her parents with the baking and acquired a proficient skill in it, this is also what inspired her to learn Cookie Magic. Amillia and her sister had a very strong relationship, they used to play a lot of games with each other and, occasionally, get into trouble with their shenanigans. When Amillia was nine years old, her sister went missing and she was thrown into a phase of depression over loosing her best friend. During this period, all she could think about was seeing her sister again, it was at this point that she decided she wanted to be a mage and become stronger so she could travel the world in search for her lost sister. Amillia's father trained her for 4 years in creating, developing, controlling and improving her own style of magic, he also trained her to an expert level in using the combat staff he gave her. At the age of 13, Amillia left her home-town with her father and travelled across Earthland to learn and train. Magic, Abilities and Equipment *'Magic': ::Cookie Magic: Amillia uses her magic to create and manipulate cookie-based items. ::: Chocolate Chip Cookies: The caster conjures a number of chocolate chip cookies. This spell is rather versatile, as it can be used in different ways; it can be used as a simple projectile; imbued with other magic, ex. sleep magic, to use as a trap; or used casually, for snacking. ::: Pretzel Binder: The caster conjures a long pretzel strip and weaves it around the enemy, before knotting it in an attempt to grab or restrain them. ::: Fortune Bombs: The caster conjures and throws small fortune cookies that will release a moderate magic explosion on impact. The Fortune Bombs can be imbued with other magic that will be released upon detonation, ex. lightning magic will create a shock bomb. ::: Gingerbread Men: The caster conjures a number of small gingerbread men. Although they are weak in direct combat, they can be used as a distraction or to accomplish an objective while the caster is in battle. ::: Shortbread Shield: The caster projects a shortbread shield of varying size and shape, from a small shield for blocking melee attacks or projectiles, to a wall for blocking a large, area attack. The Shield consists of a thin, yet dense layer of chocolate (facing the attack) on top of a thick shortbread layer. ::: Chocolate Chip Transform: The caster transforms into a cookie and can use small amounts of magic to move and roll. This can be used for getting into small places, sneaking around and disguising oneself. *'Abilities': :: Exceptional Combat Staff Abilities: Amillia has a proficient skill in using her combat staff, given to her by her father, she uses it mainly for close combat defence. She acquired this ability from training with her father after declaring that she wished to become a mage. :: Enhanced Magical Skills: Due to constant training with her father, Amillia has a excellent control of her magic, meaning she can use her magic faster and more powerfully. :: Enhanced Magical Reserves: Due to constant training with her father, Amillia has increased her Eternano reserves significantly, meaning she can use her magic more, and for longer without having to regenerate it. This and her Enhanced Magical Efficiency work together to allow her an amazing amount of magical power. :: Enhanced Magical Efficiency: Due to constant training with her father, Amillia has learned to control her magical channelling and can use her magic highly efficiently, meaning she can channel her magic without wasting as much from unneeded actions. This and her enhanced magical reserves work together to allow her an amazing amount of magical power. :: Expert Baker: Amillia is proficient at baking food, from tasty treats, like cookies, muffins and doughnuts, to simpler foods, like bread and rolls. She acquired this ability from working at her family's bakery from a young age. *'Equipment': :: Combat Staff: Amillia's combat staff, it is used mainly for defence. Her style with it is similar to that of her fathers pole-arm style. :: Magical Headphones: Amillia's headphones, they are connected to a lacrima storage device in the pouch on her lower back. Pets Sycle: (Pronounced, "Si kl") Amillia's kitten, she adopted him when she lived in Pannett Town. He's 2 years old, has snow white fur and ice blue markings on his paws, ears and tail, he also has light blue eyes. Amillia brought him with her during her travels of Earthland with her father. Trivia *Amillia is portrayed by the Vocaloid, Kokone. *Amillia was originally going to be named, "Emma Synqua". Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic